A Couple Of Thousands VF
by ResentfulDamon
Summary: 5X22 SPOILER Bonnie & Damon sont là, l'auto-destruction de l'autre côté sous leurs yeux, impuissants et sur le point d'être détruit avec lui. OS BAMON


BONNIE & DAMON 5x22

« Les gens ont besoins d'avoir des héros. Ca leur fait du bien de penser qu'au milieu de l'horreur, il y a quelqu'un de spécial qui produit des miracles. »

Triste et impuissant. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. Elle arriva au moment où Jeremy déboula en hurlant son nom, en colère tout en étant triste. Il afficha une mine déconfite, prêt à s'effondrer alors qu'il la regardait, lui demandant silencieusement de rester. Le reste du groupe l'imita en regardant dans la même direction et Elena commença à s'approcher de Bonnie, se demandant silencieusement pourquoi elle restait en retrait. Bonnie les observa une dernière fois, impassible. Alaric paraissait aussi impassible, tout comme Tyler, et Elena avait le visage rougie de larmes, fixant Bonnie sans comprendre. Caroline, quant à elle, paraissait calme, ni triste, ni ravie. Elle prenait les choses pour l'instant calmement. Bonnie sourit intérieurement en se disant, qu'au moins elle avait pu ramener Stefan à Caroline avant de s'en aller. Stefan aussi était calme, malgré sa mine encore plus triste et fermée que d'habitude, surement à cause de Damon. D'ailleurs où était Damon ? A peine Bonnie se posa la question que le groupe disparut devant ses yeux pour laisser place à du vide, la nuit, et que le vent s'éleva. Elle ne bougea pas, comprenant ce qui se passait et sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ca devait bien arrivé, tôt ou tard.

Elle se demanda alors si Damon avait finalement trouvé la paix et rejoint Lexi et Gram's, se demandant si elle pouvait le faire aussi, trouver la paix et ne pas finir comme Silas, et Markos : mal, et seule. Mais elle sentit une présence derrière elle, avec des pas, apercevant une silhouette se dresser progressivement à ses côtés à mesure que les pas s'approchaient d'elle. Et elle comprit de suite de qui il s'agissait. A ce moment chaotique, plus personne n'était encore de l'autre côté, ayant soit trouvé la paix, soit été aspiré elle ne savait où ailleurs. Personne n'était encore là, sauf celui qui n'avait, peut-être, pas encore eu l'occasion de partir.

« Cette endroit est en train de se détruire, n'est-ce pas…, c'était plus une sombre constatation qu'une question désireuse de comprendre et Bonnie continua de fixer droit devant les arbres violemment s'agiter.

-C'est le cas… », acquiesça-t-elle alors que le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort, apercevant cette même silhouette désormais à ces côtés faisant la même chose qu'elle, fixant l'horizon en guettant ce qui allait les attaquer.

Elle sentit le début de la peur naître au creux de son ventre face à cet inconnu, désormais effrayant, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que d'être avec Damon, c'était mieux que rien.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a un million de personnes avec qui on aurait tous les deux dû préférés être tout de suite,… (Elle le regarda alors qu'il continuait toujours de fixer l'horizon) mais… » Commença-t-elle, sa voix s'assombrissant sur le dernier mot.

Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Elle-même ne le savait pas et Damon tourna la tête légèrement vers elle, sans la regarder alors qu'elle baissa légèrement les yeux, croisant la main proche de la sienne de Damon. La peur la saisit de nouveau et, elle eut soudainement besoin de se dire qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais si cela pouvait vouloir dire être avec Damon. Et, peut-être inconsciemment, elle fit glisser sa main près de celle de Damon pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Ce contact la surprit, tout comme lui, qui parut réagir et baissa les yeux sur leurs main entrelacés. Elle fit de même avant de croiser ses yeux bleus, une nouvelle bourrasque de vent plus violente arrivant, la faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

« Deux ou trois milliers, au maximum ! » Finit-il par répondre en tournant à nouveau sa tête vers elle.

Il souriait et même Bonnie qui ne faisait pas partie de ses groupies, devait admettre qu'il avait de beaux yeux. Mais elle voyait que ces mêmes yeux n'étaient plus comme d'habitude, et que c'était un sourire brisé et triste. Surement parce qu'il venait de mourir, de rester coincé de l'autre côté, un peu à cause d'elle ! Elle se demanda comment s'était passé les au revoir avec Elena. Cela avait-il été si horrible que ça ? « Voyons, bien sûr que oui Bonnie ! La preuve, tu n'as même pas voulu les faire avec Jeremy ! » Mais il souriait, pour lui donner du courage à elle, peut-être, mais il ne souriait pas de joie ou d'ironie comme il aurait dû. Elle sourit elle-aussi en pouffant doucement face à sa remarque. Même dans la mort il savait être lui-même. Elle continua de le regarder, remarquant de la peur ou de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et elle continua de sourire faiblement, voulant lui donner du courage. Courage qu'elle avait soudainement acquis, quand ses doigts avaient touchés les siens, avec une dose de bien-être. Une lumière aveuglante apparue alors qu'ils continuèrent de se regarder. C'était toujours mieux que d'affronter la réalité, ou le destin, ou l'univers, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et Bonnie finit par regarder cette lumière, encore plus aveuglante qu'auparavant alors que Damon l'imita, tous deux plissant les yeux. Le courage de Bonnie fut remplacé par de l'acceptation alors qu'elle inspira en fixant la lumière, la défiant.

« Tu penses que ça va faire mal ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement, ayant besoin de dire quelque chose sans savoir quoi alors que le vent s'éleva autour d'eux, les bousculant tous les deux. La prise sur leurs mains liées se fit plus forte alors qu'ils se sentirent happés dans quelque chose d'inconnue.

« Je ne sais p-» Damon répondit, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, tous les deux dérivant dans quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Et dans ce moment de solitude, de peur et qui sait, de souffrance, le seule réconfort qu'ils trouvèrent tous les deux, c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble, leurs mains toujours liées l'une à l'autre. Et, tant que ce serait le cas, qu'ils n'auraient pas peur.

-  
Ok, le 5x22 était vraiment particulier et ce que j'y retiens c'est qu'il n'y a eu aucune scène DEFAN alors que Stefan était, à un moment mort! Et que Damon & Bonnie, c'est le meilleure qu'il puisse avoir pour finir ainsi. Car malgré tout, ils se soucient l'un de l'autre et j'ai adoré cette scène!


End file.
